1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump system provided with a plurality of cryopumps and a method for controlling the cryopump system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of cryopumps may be applied to one large volume in order to draw a vacuum on the large volume. A plurality of cryopumps may be mounted to a vacuum processing apparatus having a plurality of vacuum chambers in order to draw a vacuum on the respective vacuum chambers of the vacuum processing apparatus. If the number of the cryopumps is small, one shared compressor is provided for circulating refrigerant gas for the plurality of cryopumps. For a large-scale vacuum-pumping system having more cryopumps, a plurality of compressors may be provided. In a similar manner, a cryogenic system having a plurality of cryogenic devices such as cryogenic refrigerators can include a plurality of compressors.